


leftovers

by actual alien kaworu nagisa (shinjiikari0)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/actual%20alien%20kaworu%20nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaton even keeps rotten food in his prized collection of... stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> i used the localized names simply because i've grown more familiar with them due to playing fates a few times through already....i also tried to refer to the avatar in a gender-neutral way (ie: using they/them/their(s) instead of the pronouns used in-game).

　　"Hey, Corrin."  
　　"..."  
　　"Corrin?"  
　　"..."  
　　"Corrin! Corrin! Corrin! Corri—"  
　　The lord sighs. "Yes, Keaton?"  
　　"I, uh... I brought you some leftovers from lunch.  
　　Corrin perks up in surprise. "What? You, Keaton, are actually offering me something not disgus—I mean, not from your beloved collection? Something concerning food, even? I must be more tired out than I thought."  
　　The wolfskin laughs heartily. "Of course! We're friends, after a—er, that is, you'd better be thankful! You just... happened to be the first person I encountered on my walk around camp, so I decided to give my scraps to you. No biggie."  
　　"Aw," Corrin chuckles, "Keaton, your tail is wagging."  
　　"Wha...?!" He blushes and turns away. "J-just... take these."  
　　"All right, all right. I'm sorry for teasing," Corrin says, still giggling.  
　　The lord takes the small container from Keaton, unable to hide their excitement. Having skipped their midday meal due to a tactics meeting, they are giddy and delighted to receive even a helping of leftovers from the rest of the recruits' lunch.  
　　"...?!"  
　　"Hm?" Keaton notices Corrin's silence after opening the container. "What's wrong?"  
　　"Keaton, how old are these leftovers?"  
　　"Oh! I'm so glad you asked." He grins. "Those are from a couple of years ago after the tribe back home and I feasted on a bunch of stuff in the forest. It was so grand and memorable, I just had to save something to remind me of it!"  
　　"..."  
　　"Neat, right?!"  
　　"In the end, it was from your collection..."  
　　"Huh? What was that?"  
　　Another sigh. "Nothing. Thanks, Keaton. You're a great friend."

**Author's Note:**

> these two are cute....
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
